


Фетиш

by fandom AnK 2020 (fandomAnK2020)



Series: АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [10]
Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAnK2020/pseuds/fandom%20AnK%202020
Summary: Фетиш — он такой фетиш...
Relationships: Iason Mink/Riki
Series: АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871815
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Мибблы G — PG-13





	Фетиш

**Author's Note:**

> текст по заявке додайте счастья Рики и Ясону

_«Ммм-нн… Да хватит уже терзать мой рот! Умм-нн… У тебя фетиш на него, что ли? Прекрати!»_

Ну вот, опять злишься. Как ты не понимаешь: я не могу прекратить. Ты прав, твой рот — мой фетиш, мой эротический солитон и личный космос, который я покоряю снова и снова, потому что… Мне сложно объяснить словами. Попробуй почувствовать то же, что и я. Закрой глаза — поверь, вслепую ярче, острее. Не думай, просто чувствуй.

Подушечкой мизинца, едва касаясь, очерчиваю контур твоих идеальных губ. Ласку подхватывают кончики других пальцев, жадно исследуя каждый изгиб, каждую трещинку и припухлость. Нежная кожа губ поддаётся, ластится к прикосновениям, обещает. Это — соблазн.

Лёгкое нажатие на нижнюю губу, и подушечки пальцев медленно скользят внутрь, касаясь кромки зубов, ныряют к нижней десне, выглаживая её и упиваясь тугой влажной теплотой. Ещё не мокрый жар, не горячая лава, но чувствительные кожные рецепторы уже взрываются от удовольствия. Чувствуешь? Предвкушение такое острое и сладкое до дрожи.

«Оближи», — это слово для меня — как очищающая мантра, ключ к освобождению от рациональной действительности, упакованной в рамки строгих правил. И когда твои зубы размыкаются, даря разрешение, я ныряю пальцами глубже, скользя по замшевой плоти подрагивающего языка. Он обнимает, обволакивает влажным жаром, купает в нём, толкает дальше, то зажимая горячими тисками, то нежа лёгкими прикосновениями. Я погружаюсь в нирвану наслаждения. Оно пробивает тело приятной дрожью, концентрируясь болезненно-сладким напряжением в паху, сбивает дыхание и взрывается невыносимым желанием.

_«Хочу-уу!»_

Ну не-е-ет, мой нетерпеливый, ещё не время. Я сначала напьюсь тобой, надышусь всласть. Очерчиваю языком контур твоих губ и толкаюсь внутрь — пока только кончиком, изучая и осязая, как змея, наметившая добычу. Прикусываю и слегка оттягиваю нижнюю губу, потом верхнюю, отвлекаю внимание нежными касаниями, чтобы через минуту захватить твой рот жадным, голодным поцелуем и безжалостно ворваться в него языком. Утверждаю свою власть — ты мой, перекрываю тебе воздух — дыши мной, иссушаю тебя полностью — пей меня и сходи с ума от возбуждения. Так же, как я.

_— Хххкгхх… ааххх. Ты… Ты сумасшедший псих!_

Что я могу ответить? Да. Ты моё сумасшествие. Я хочу тебя. Всегда хочу, поэтому:

— Оближи.


End file.
